kamigami_no_asobifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Character Song : Anubis
Character Song : Anubis & Thoth est le 4ème CD personnage des séries CD personnages de Kamigami no Asobi. Il est interprété par les seiyu d'Anubis Ma'at et de Thoth Caduceus. Pistes # Tip Tap : Anubis Ma'at (Yuki Kaji) # Judgment : Thoth Caduceus (Toshiyuki Morikawa) # Tip Tap - Instrumental # Judgement - Instrumental Vidéos Tip Tap (à venir...) Judgement thumb|335 px|none Paroles Tip Tap Kanji なんでだろう　震えるくらい ドキドキ騒ぐ 半分コ　悲しい記憶 それでも胸(ココ)に　生きて 空っぽな心に　大粒雨もり ほかほかの優しさ　嬉しいな　手つなごっ! ふわふわおてて　かわいいおてて ギュッとにぎれば　どこまでだってTip Tap Tip Tap駆ける はじめていっぱい　大好きいっぱい ず〜っと　一緒にいよう わからない　見えないトコロ ズキズキ痛い 抱きしめて　伝わる温度 教えてくれた　絆 寂しさにサヨナラ　ありったけHappiness おそろいの気持ちが　思いっきり　ふくらむっ! あったかいキミ　まっすぐなキミ ふたりでいれば　怖いコトでも Step up, Step up越える 絡めた小指　約束小指 一番　近くにいたい ふわふわおてて　かわいいおてて ギュッとにぎれば　どこまでだってTip Tap Tip Tap駆ける はじめていっぱい　大好きいっぱい ず〜っと　一緒にいよう Romaji Nande darou furueru kurai Doki doki sawagu Hanbunko kanashii kioku Soredemo koko ni ikite Karappo na kokoro ni ootsubu amamori Hoka hoka no yasashisa ureshii na te tsunago~ ! Fuwa fuwa otete kawaii otete Gyutto nigireba doko made datte Tip Tap Tip Tap kakeru Hajimete ippai daisuki ippai Zutto issho ni iyou Wakaranai mienai tokoro Zuki zuki itai Dakishimete tsutawaru ondo Oshiete kureta kizuna Sabishisa ni sayonara arittake Happiness Osoroi no kimochi ga omoikkiri fukuramu~ ! Attakai kimi massugu na kimi Futari de ireba kowai koto demo Step up, Step up koeru Karameta koyubi yakusoku koyubi Ichiban chikaku ni itai Fuwa fuwa otete kawaii otete Gyutto nigireba doko made datte Tip Tap Tip Tap kakeru Hajimete ippai daisuki ippai Zutto issho ni iyou Traduction française (à venir...) Judgement Kanji この掌から弾かれた　砂の粒の様に 踊る世界から　見出す明日はあるか? 透かすGood and evil 生きる意味　愚かさ 繰り返した Time of judgment 幕は下りる Break down, break out ゼロになれ 綴るページ閉じて還そう 望みなき未来なら　せめて優しい終止符を New world, make the world 始まりを 失くす事なき理想郷(ユートピア)へ もう一度夢を見よう　時の揺りかごに抱かれ この指の隙間零れ出す　一粒の煌めき 渇いた痛みに　潤いもたらす滴 所詮Just a whim 興味煽るファクター ゆるくなぞる輪郭　滲んでいく Your love, your truth... 震わせる 濡れた頬そっとバタフライキス お前が紡ぐ答え　ただ泡沫(うたかた)の幻 Loveless, loneliness 立ち尽くす 伝い落ちた涙は who are they? 残酷な過ちと　奥深く刻みつけて 強く澄んだ眼差し　胸を焦がす Break down, break out ゼロになれ 綴るページ閉じて還そう 望みなき未来なら　せめて優しい終止符を Your love, your truth... 震わせる 濡れた頬そっとバタフライキス お前が紡ぐ答え　ただ泡沫(うたかた)の幻 Romaji Kono tenohira kara hajikareta suna no tsubu no you ni Odoru sekai kara miidasu ashita wa aru ka? Sukasu Good and evil Ikiru imi oroka sa Kurikaeshita Time of judgement maku wa oriru Break down, break out Zero ni nare Tsuzuru Peeji tojite kaesou Nozomi naki mirai nara semete yasashii shuushifu o New world, make the world Hajimari o Shitsukusu kotonaki Yuutopia e Mou ichido yume o miyou toki no yurikago ni dakare Kono yubi no sukima kobore dasu hitotsubu no kirameki Kawaita itami ni uruoi motarasu shizuku Shosen Juste a whim kyoumi aoru Fakutaa Yuruku nazoru rinkaku nijinde iku Your love, your truth... Furuwaseru Nureta hoho sotto Batafurai Kisu Omae ga tsumugu kotae tada utakata no maboroshi Loveless, loneliness Tachitsukusu Tsutai ochita namida wa who are they? Zankoku na ayamachi to okufutaku kizamitsukete Tsuyoku sunda manazashi mune wo kogasu Break down, break out Zero ni nare Tsuzuru Peeji tojite kaesou Nozomi naki mirai nara semete yasashii shuushifu o Your love, your truth... Furuwaseru Nureta hoho sotto Batafurai Kisu Omae ga tsumugu kotae tada utakata no maboroshi Traduction française (à venir...) Catégorie:Character Song